The invention particularly relates to a process for the transfer of a first sequence control and/or of first data into a first control device and of a second sequence control and/or of second data into a second control device in a motor vehicle, which are each connected by way of a first data bus with a transmission device. The transmission device is preferably a vehicle-external transmission device. The transfer is carried out by way of the first data bus while using a first transmission protocol. The first transmission protocol has a data frame with a predetermined frame format or message format, and the transfer is entirely carried out by the transmission of a plurality of data frames.
In the case of a current process, a sequence control to be transferred into a control device is divided into several data packages. The size of the data packages depends on the size of a buffer memory provided in the control device. Such a data package is placed on a data bus in the vehicle by a vehicle-external transmission device, to which data bus the respective control device is connected. The data package will write into the buffer memory until the latter is full, and only then will the control device open-up the bus again. The rather slow writing operation impairs the data transfer by way of the data bus.
It is therefore an object of the invention, in particular, to provide a process by which large quantities of data can be transferred rapidly into the control devices of a vehicle.
This object is achieved by a process for the transfer of a first sequence control and/or of first data into a first control device and of a second sequence control and/or of second data into a second control device in a motor vehicle, which are each connected by way of a first data bus with a transmission device. The transmission device is preferably a vehicle-external transmission device. The transfer is carried out by way of the first data bus while using a first transmission protocol. The first transmission protocol has a data frame with a predetermined frame format or message format, and the transfer is entirely carried out by the transmission of a plurality of data frames. In a first step, by way of a first data frame, a portion of the first sequence control and/or of the first data is transmitted to the first control device. And, immediately thereafter, in a second step, by way of the second data frame, a portion of the second sequence control and/or of the second data is transmitted to the second control device. Advantageous further developments of the invention are disclosed herein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.